


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (18/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [29]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Confined/Caged, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Harry Styles/George Shelley, cage).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (18/52)

George always thinks to himself that usually, he lives a very normal little life: he wakes before Harry and slips to the kitchen to make his own very sweet coffee and Harry’s even sweeter hot chocolate in the expensive cappuccino machine (that he isn’t really sure why Harry bought if he doesn’t drink coffee, but by nature and nurture, George doesn’t question Harry) and makes sure to have the eggs and toast just how Harry likes them before it’s time to wake Harry up, which he usually does with a soft kiss and an enthusiastic blow job. When Harry’s finished, they go off to shower, and then Harry dresses George — or not, depending on the day, which George supposes isn’t quite as normal as the rest of it; after Harry’s eaten breakfast, he leaves to go do important popstar things and George eats his own food and washes the dishes, tidies the house, does any errands that Harry hasn’t the time to do. Sometimes, he takes himself out to the cinema for a horror movie or to a music shop to test out guitars, but he always makes sure to be home and naked and in his cage before Harry gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
